


Walking Away Isn't Easy

by devil_in_a_halo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst?, Blind Date, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, M/M, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_in_a_halo/pseuds/devil_in_a_halo
Summary: Dean walks away from a blind date when he finds out who it is and thinks that they won't want him.





	

Dean stood just outside the door to the restaurant where he is supposed to meet his blind date. His best friend Charlie had been the one to set up the date saying that she had found the perfect person for him. Skepticism was his main feeling toward going on this date. In earlier months he had told her about his crush on his co-worker Castiel. 

Talking about Castiel was one of the only things he did for a month when he had first started working there. He had hung out with Castiel a few times but the man was not very social. Though he was warming up to Dean. Other co-workers would complain of Castiel's aloofness; Dean hadn't really been subjected to any distant or cold remarks from Castiel. 

It was cold outside though. Even with the wind chilling him almost to the bone Dean still wouldn't step inside the building. He watched as an older couple passed by him holding hands. With a nod of encouragement from the older man, he walked into the restaurant. Charlie had told him that his date would be wearing a green shirt with a black sweater. When he entered and looked around he saw a green shirt and a black sweater. Looking up at the face it belonged to he instantly turned around and walked out. 

Castiel. Castiel was sitting in a booth wearing a green shirt and a black sweater. Obviously, Castiel didn't know it was Dean he was supposed to meet or of course he wouldn't have shown up. Dean berated himself all the way back to baby. 

"You are the last person Castiel would date Winchester." He whispered as he stared at the driver's wheel before shoving the key into the ignition and driving away. Ignoring the tears starting to build in his eyes he drove and drove and drove until he felt at peace. He found his way home slowly; It was dark before he reached his apartment building. 

\-----

Castiel sat at the booth for hours. He had gotten there a few minutes early just in case. When the time came he watched the door. 

He waited

and waited

and waited

and waited

After an hour had passed he knew in his head that no one was going to come through that door for him. He texted Charlie that his date never showed but she didn't reply. When the waitress came around again he ordered a coffee.

 Maybe his date was just late? 

Maybe they got caught up with something really important?

He tried to think of reasons why his date wouldn't show up. Each seeming less believable than the last. 

_What do you mean they didn't show up?????????????????????_

He finally received from Charlie 

**_I mean, I've been sitting here for an hour and no one has shown up :(_ **

_WTF????_

He didn't reply. He wasn't sure what to say at this point. Clinging to the hope that someone _would_ show up kept him locked in his seat for another hour. That was when Charlie herself showed up and took the seat across from him. 

"I'm going to kill that bastard. How could he not show up? He couldn't stop talking about how great Castiel was and now he doesn't even fucking show up?" She grumbled as she hailed the waitress and ordered herself a hot chocolate. 

"Are you going to tell me who stood me up?" 

"No," She replied "If I do that then you would never let me set you two up again. I will try again. I know you to would be perfect if that asshole had shown up." 

"I wish it had been Dean," He said offhandedly, "I thought I saw him come in earlier but he left so quickly that I couldn't be sure." 

Charlie looked ready to pull her hair out and scream. Picking up her phone she tried Dean's number multiple times but it went straight to voicemail. 

 _Hey, this is Dean. You know what to do. BEEP._ I swear to Chuck! If I find you I will kill you and your children. How could you do this? After all, that talk about liking him and then I set you up and you flake? Call me back! 

 _Hey, this is Dean. You know what to do. BEEP._ Dean this is Sam. Why did I just get a call from Charlie saying that you betrayed her in the worst way possible and that she was going to kill you? 

 _Hey, this is Dean. You know what to do. BEEP._ Dean seriously. Charlie is on a witch hunt now. What did you do?? Call me!

 _Hey, this is Dean. You know what to do. BEEP._ Dean Bloody Winchester. I don't care about any of your bullshit. But when I get calls from Moose saying that you aren't answering you're really fucking up my me time. Answer your phone. 

 _Hey, this is Dean. You know what to do. BEEP._ This is Ellen. Dean Winchester so help me god I will kick your ass. I've got shit to do boy I can't go playing phone hockey with everyone trying to find you. 

_Hey, this is Dean. You know what to do. BEEP. Idjit. What do you think you're doing boy? Pick up your damn phone._

_Hey, this is Dean. You know what to do. BEEP._ Dean seriously. I'm getting worried. Please call me! Or Charlie! Or someone so that we know you are alright. 

 

Dean sifted through all his voicemails when he was seated on his couch. Figuring that he should call Charlie first he steeled himself and then dialed. 

"Hey, Charlie."

"You motherfucker!" 

"Charlie I-"

"Don't even fucking talk Winchester. I'm coming over."

Not ten minutes later he had an angry redhead at his door. She let herself in and started yelling as soon as she crossed the threshold. 

He waited for her to quiet before just looking at her. 

"Charlie I appreciate what you tried to do but he isn't interested in me. And even if he was I'm not good enough. I don't even know why I agreed to this because I'm not good enough for anyone." 

Charlie collapsed on the couch beside him. "You're wrong you know. You saved my life, Dean. You've saved a lot of people. Doing the job you do would break a lot of people. He does like you. He told me himself."

"A lot of people do what I do. I'm not special." 

With a sigh, she pulled out her phone. She pulled up a video and thrust the phone into Dean's hands. He hit the play button. 

_It was Cas sitting in the booth. Hands wrapped around a cooling coffee cup trying to soak up the last of its warmth. He looked dreamily at the table._

_"Say what you just said to the camera." Came Charlie's voice off screen_

_He blushed before replying "I said that Dean Winchester doesn't give himself enough credit. Being a suicide prevention hotline worker is hard work. It takes a certain kind of person. And he isn't bad looking by any means. Have you seen him? He's like sex. With those green eyes and those lips? God, I could drown in him and die happy. He must go to the gym because you could bounce a quarter off his ass."_

_Charlie laughed_

_"But he isn't just a pretty face. He is so fucking smart and he doesn't even know it! He's always telling me about these amazing Ideas he has and all the plans he has and they are all so good. If he quit and opened that mechanic shop he's been talking about I would support him fully. Dean Winchester is the best and the worst thing that has ever happened to me, Charlie."_

_"What would you say to him if he heard this?"_

_"Please don't show him this Charlie!"_

_"Come on" She goaded "what would you say?"_

_"I would tell him that he is someone I could see myself loving. Someone I wouldn't mind waking up to every day. I would tell him that I smile when I see that we have the same shift. Or when he tells his jokes that no one else finds funny. I would tell him that I'm really glad he's here and that I got to meet him."_

The video ends there. With Castiel smiling at the camera. Dean felt Charlie wipe a tear that was rolling down his face that he hadn't even noticed. 

\-----

This time when Charlie set them up Dean walked through the door and sat down across from Castiel. They smiled and laughed and talked for hours. The restaurant that they were in slowly closed around them until they were asked to leave. 

Dean drove him home so that they could spend those last few minutes together. He walked Castiel up to his door and they shared a kiss. It was chaste but everything they both wanted, it was a promise.

A promise not to miss any more dates. 

A promise to have a future. 

A promise to be there for each other. 

They both went to bed with a smile. Knowing that nothing was ever going to be like it was the day Dean walked away. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making a series of one-shots just like this but with different pairings from different fandoms. If you would be interested in reading fics like this but for another one of your ships you can leave a pairing in the comments or send me a message on Tumblr @devil-in-a-halo :3


End file.
